


Green Tea

by lil_1337



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A week or so ago I replied to a meme that [](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/profile)[**megan_moonlight**](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/) had posted and asked her to choose between a couple of people she really liked which inflicted some trauma. This is a little bit of happy fluff to help even out the karmic scales.

"Here. You can use mine."

"Oh, thank you."

It was a simple exchange, three sentences in all, yet Takuto felt as if his heart might burst from it. Earlier that day Koji had expressed his displeasure over the fact that Takuto was not eating well and therefore not taking care of himself in the manner that Koji expected. Not that they were always easy to live up to since he could be a very exacting task master. Both incidents were small things in the grand scheme of life and from anyone else they might have been considered rude or invasive. But from Koji they showed concern beyond just that of a dorm RA looking out for his residents.

Moments like this when Koji smiled at, and just for, him Takuto tucked away. Each was like a flower carefully pressed onto the pages of his memory. They calmed and centered him on days when he torn apart by the need to be with people and the fear of rejection that overwhelmed his mind. He worried, more than was normal or healthy, that Koji might see him as a nuisance though he'd always been treated as a friend. It wasn't as if Takuto's crush was a secret. Everyone's assumption that he was the one who had chewed on Koji's toothbrush during Keita's welcome party was proof of that.

To keep Koji's good feelings Takuto would run the risk of having dry fly away hair for days by using the shampoo that was offered him. The smell was wrong; green tea instead of citrus, and so was the formula, made for thick wiry strands instead of silky curls, but it was a thoughtful gesture offered out of true affection and was what mattered. In that single moment it felt as if they had crossed the border from simple kindness to a more comfortable intimacy. Their friendship had deepened certainly and in doing so had sowed the seeds of something more.

There was no doubt that the scent of Koji's shampoo would weave itself into Takuto's dreams that night and linger on his pillow. It wasn't the same as having Koji in his bed, but then Takuto was sure he wasn't quite ready to open himself up that much to another person. Time and trust would eventually lead him there, but for now he was perfectly happy to breathe in the scent of green tea and quietly flip through the scrapbook in his mind.


End file.
